


I Wanna Ride My Bike With You.

by kathurryn



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Byun Baekhyun Being a Little Shit, Canon Compliant, Cock Block, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Crying, Deepthroating, Degradation, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Foursome, Humiliation, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Has a Small Dick, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Minor Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Nipple Play, Objectification, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Slut Shaming, Smut, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Verbal Humiliation, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathurryn/pseuds/kathurryn
Summary: Kyungsoo and Jongin are sick of being interrupted mid-sex and Jin is tired of Yoongi and Hoseok defiling the couch. The two couples get out of their dorms just to run into each other.Alternatively: The Kaisoo x Sope fic that literally nobody asked for except my horny ass at 5 AM one fine day.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97
Collections: K-Ficcer's Works





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> petition for baekhyun to stop being a lil shit

Jongin and Kyungsoo were getting more and more irritated, being constantly interrupted in the dorm.

The day before was the last straw.

Everything started off relatively calm, as the couple slept peacefully until noon. Kyungsoo was the first to wake up, finding his body fitting snugly beside Jongin’s muscular one. The warmth emitted from the close proximity was almost unbearable for the summer heat, even if the air con was running at 24 degrees. He rolled over, lightly flicked Jongin’s forehead making the younger man’s face scrunch. Jongin woke up groggily, opening his eyes and shutting them almost immediately when the sunlight hit, jerking a laugh out of Kyungsoo.

“Jongin, wake up,” Kyungsoo said as he shook the taller’s shoulders, “it’s already noon.”

He chuckled when Jongin groaned loudly, limbs flinging before tackling him in for a hug.

“Don’t care, didn’t ask, plus you’re in bed with me,” Jongin replied, face still buried in the pillow in an attempt to shy away from the brightness. “I can stay here ‘til Christmas and you can't convince me otherwise,” his speech muffled as his arms tightened around the elder even more.

Kyungsoo snickered, his fingers slithering down their connected bodies and, when they found Jongin’s waist, he started tickling mercilessly. Jongin was able to ignore it at first, but Kyungsoo was determined, hands persistently poking the ticklish belly and jolting him awake.

Jongin shot his eyes wide open, hands fumbling to push Kyungsoo’s away. They were both laughing, the younger feeling breathless as it was impossible for him to catch a break and actually breathe.

“St-stop-! H-hyung!” Jongin said amidst giggles, hands swatting Kyungsoo’s smaller ones away, protecting himself from the relentless attacks.

“Are you awake?” Kyungsoo asked impishly, raising one eyebrow in question as he sat up, his hands pulled to his sides, fingers wiggling in anticipation.

“Yes! Yes! I am so awake right now, look!” Jongin half-yelled as he embraced the shorter male, starting his impromptu revenge by using his long legs to trap the smaller body.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened as the taller began tickling him in revenge. He tried to wiggle out but to no avail, body twitching as Jongin pressed on the sides of his tummy. Light-hearted laughter filled their bedroom that noon along with some playful scolding when Jongin was too harsh with his fingers.

Being themselves, it wasn’t long before things started getting lewd. It started with Kyungsoo placing sloppy smooches on Jongin’s bare upper body, his heart-shaped lips traveling down the younger’s neck and sucking lightly on the skin. Jongin couldn’t hold himself back, his palms cupping the elder’s cheeks, then pulled his boyfriend in a deep kiss, hips grinding onto the thighs underneath.

When Kyungsoo felt his erection forming, he flipped Jongin over.

“Stay still.” Kyungsoo breathed out, both hands pulling his oversized shirt off his body while the younger’s hands were tugging on his boxers’ waistband, pulling them down.

The smaller male was fully naked in no time, bare body looking ethereal in the lights and making Jongin salivate.

“God, hyung, you’re so fucking pretty.” Jongin’s eyes were roaming shamelessly at the body on top of his, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Language, young man.” Kyungsoo scolded as he bit his bottom lip, grinding harder against the taller.

Jongin’s hands squeezed the elder’s bum, fondling them teasingly and slapping lightly. This prompted a small moan out of Kyungsoo, who proceeded to fasten his pace, making Jongin coo fondly at the sight.

Their playtime was cut short, however, as Baekhyun and Chanyeol suddenly barged into the room. When they witnessed the unclothed state the youngsters were in, the older couple was taken aback, head looking from one individual to another comically. It didn’t take long for them to recover, though, as they started making uncouth whistles and suggestive hand gestures almost immediately after.

Angrily, Kyungsoo shot them a murderous glare which led them to their retreat, not before Baekhyun shouted “Get it, Jongin!” indignantly.

If looks could kill, both Chanyeol and Baekhyun would have been buried ten feet deep by then.

\-----

After countless teasing and amorous stares, the couple worked out their nighttime activities later that day.

Jongin was pounding into Kyungsoo, both trying to keep their moans quiet as most of their housemates were asleep by then. The elder had his legs wrapped around the younger’s toned torso, right hand feeling the rock hard muscles while his left hand was jerking himself off.

Jongin was frantically thrusting into the tight heat, matching Kyungsoo’s motions on his dick. The couple had been going at it for a while, and they both knew they couldn't last much longer.

“Oh god…” Kyungsoo trailed off, his wrist flicking faster and faster, eyes shut and chest heavy.

Jongin’s hot breaths on his ears were almost too much, his mouth skillful as he nibbled the lobe, whispered sweet nothings and bit Kyungsoo’s ears. Kyungsoo would have been finished by then, but a loud knock on the door broke them out of their trance, demanding attention from the room’s occupants.

"Who is it?", Kyungsoo sighed exasperatedly, tone free of emotions as he masked his mid-intercourse voice perfectly.

"It’s Baekhyun!”, The voice chirped loudly, “I don't wanna sleep alone, Soo! I just watched Jigsaw, and I can't get the image of the gutting machine out of my brai-"

Kyungsoo glared at the door like it offended his mother:

"I'm having sex right now.” Baekhyun even had the audacity to gasp, as if scandalized, “Go bother Chanyeol, his bed is always open for you anyway. Later!"

The words left Jongin's eyes wide open, staring at his lover as if he possessed three heads. Kyungsoo wasn't wavered by the stare at the very least, as he shrugged before whispering "Keep going" into the younger’s ears.

And who was Jongin to deny Kyungsoo?

His pace began slowly with indecisiveness but fastened in no time, they were still close from the impending orgasm before the rude interruption.

Baekhyun was still outside though, mumbling incomprehensibly. He was trying to pick the lock (as expected of him) since the couple was smart enough to lock the door this time.

The feeling of being watched stirred something inside Kyungsoo, jerking an unintentionally loud moan out of him. Jongin and Kyungsoo both stopped dead in their tracks, eyes locking, as an unsettling feeling simmered in their stomachs. To their disbelief, Baekhyun whisper-yelled:

"Can I watch?"

"Fuck no!" Kyungsoo's voice boomed, making Jongin's eyes shot open in surprise. The shorter male has nearly popped a vein at that point, telling Baekhyun off for having “virtually unknown boundaries.”

His boyfriend's swearing was hot, but goddamn, was it hard to stay erect in such a situation, even if he was close.

"Okay, okay, okay, geez…" Baekhyun replied pathetically to the berating, pouting as if he was a puppy denied to play with his favorite toy, and scurried away, presumably to Chanyeol's room. His loud stomping could be heard clearly in the closed room.

"Now that was a cock block," Jongin said as he pressed his lips on Kyungsoo’s forehead, hips began thrusting to a matched rhythm.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

\----

When they finished cleaning up, Kyungsoo was peculiarly quiet, head resting on his arms while his legs intertwined with Jongin’s.

"What's on your mind?", the younger asked, caressing his lover's cheeks and thumb brushing against them lightly.

"We should stay at a hotel for a while," the elder said, staring at the ceiling followed by no explanations.

"Now, where did that come from?" Jongin asked with a smile, his eyebrows furrowed quizzically.

"Well," Kyungsoo began, "We got interrupted twice today, and I feel kind of stressed knowing that Baekhyun is picking the lock. There are plenty of how-to videos online, and I can sense him purchasing lock-picking tools already... it won’t end well..."

“I can't argue with that… plus, Chanyeol-hyung is probably gonna help him.” the reply got Kyungsoo giggling intimately, nuzzling closer for cuddles while Jongin stared lovingly at his boyfriend.

"Let's go to a hotel tomorrow?" Kyungsoo nudges his arm lightly to Jongin's sides.

"Right away?"

"Fuck yeah!"

The younger man blindly reached for his phone, and when he turned it on, Kyungsoo hissed from the brightness.

They both looked through a list of hotels before settling for the Sheraton, where the rooms are well decorated and spacious, which is somewhat rare for a hotel in Seoul. When Jongin clicked the "book" button, Kyungsoo let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

"At least for a day, we don't have to worry about Baekhyun's shenanigans anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi and Hoseok ruin Jin's life.

This was a bad idea,

In Hoseok's mind, at least, he had no clue what was running through Yoongi’s then.

It began as a rare week off for the group, and while Hoseok would have preferred to sleep in a bit more, Jimin and Jungkook woke him up at 9 in the morning. The two were unsurprisingly energetic, breaking into his room, bouncing on his bed, and unintentionally (he hoped at least) choked him by pinching his nose. Jungkook opened the curtain wide, sunlight beaming as Hoseok and Yoongi both groaned, Yoongi burying his head in Hoseok’s shoulder blades and snuggle even closer to him. Hoseok sighs in satisfaction, his arm enveloping Yoongi's small body easily.

“Ewww… you two are disgustingly in love…” Jimin teased, blowing berries at the seemingly undisturbed couple on the bed.

“Bae, I thought we are also disgustingly in love...?” Jungkook asked in concern and Yoongi groaned, too tired to deal with their bullshit when he was barely awake.

“Guys,” Hoseok prompted, “why are you here? I mean it’s not like I don’t appreciate your visits,” Yoongi raised an eyebrow at that and Hoseok ignored him, “but it’s awfully early.”

“It’s 10 AM,” Jimin chimed happily.

“That’s literally 4 AM in my biological clock, kid,” Yoongi answered almost automatically.

It turned out that everyone wanted to have some breakfast out for the first time in... weeks? Months? Potentially years? They have all been so busy lately, it felt like an eternity since they have gone out for breakfast. His boyfriend, however, was too lazy for “morning endeavors” as he graciously phrased and demanded Hoseok to remain home with him.

Too whipped to deny him of any requests, Hoseok stayed with Yoongi on the sofa while waving his bandmates goodbye, not before threatening them to bring something home or he would, unironically, pee on everything they love. Taehyung asked if Hoseok could pee on him, deeming the reason as "Hyung! I love myself!"

That was an hour ago.

They were in the communal living room, The Umbrella Academy was still playing on the large screen TV when Yoongi climbed onto Hoseok’s lap and demanded kisses from him. His boyfriend's surprisingly touchy compared to how he portrays himself in public. Running his fingers through the soft locks, Hoseok kissed Yoongi hungrily. Yoongi pulled away from the kiss to nibble on Hoseok's ears, his hands unbuttoning his own pajamas.

Hoseok raised his eyebrows, "Hyung… here?"

Yoongi nodded mindlessly, grinding himself onto Hoseok's crotch which was gradually hardening, a bulge forming.

“Wanna be fingered…” Yoongi trailed off in faux shyness, looking away as he saw Hoseok’s gaze darkened. Hoseok thought of going back to their bedroom to get the lube, but luckily for them, Taehyung leaves lube in literally every single drawer that the house possesses.

When he found the flavored strawberry lube in their living room table’s drawer, Hoseok thanked the gods for Kim Taehyung.

Hoseok was surprised to find his finger being able to slide inside Yoongi’s hole easily. As if realizing that the whole thing was a scheme orchestrated from the start, Hoseok stopped hesitating:

"Are you that desperate for cock, hyung? Already got so worked up, even plotting this just to get a dick inside that hungry hole.”

“I had to, in the shower, couldn’t wait…” Yoongi whispered in intervals, breath resting hotly on Hoseok’s ear, "'M bad, Hoseok, 'm a bad boy…" he said as he shook his ass, tempting Hoseok even more.

"Yeah, you are…" Hoseok plugged two fingers into Yoongi's hole. Even if he couldn’t see Yoongi’s plump flesh from here, he was sure it was a sight to behold.

"Bad boys get punished,” Yoongi nodded enthusiastically, prompting a laugh out of Hoseok, “But I can't help but notice that you just love whatever I give you."

Yoongi let out a loud groan as Hoseok aimed his fingers expertly at his prostate, his spine curving deliciously. "Plus, your loose hole is good for nothing if you keep shoving shit up there."

Yoongi was wholly riding Hoseok's fingers now, cock standing up hard and flushing red. His small hands went from pinching his nipples and holding onto the taller for support to reaching inside Hoseok's boxers and pulling his boyfriend’s dick out. Yoongi gave it a few strokes for good measure while Hoseok stopped the fingering session to apply a generous amount of lube on his cock.

"Sit on it, baby boy.” Hoseok said as he tapped on Yoongi's tummy.

Yoongi mindfully guided his boyfriend's cock inside his hole but halfway through, though, Hoseok got impatient and impaled his hyung in one go. He knew the smaller male enjoyed a little burn every once in a while, but he still made sure and asked:

"Feeling alright?"

Yoongi let out some sounds while feeling the stretch so Hoseok let his baby choose his own pace. Yoongi can be mouthy when his head is clear, but the elder mostly babbles incomprehensibly whenever sex is involved.

When the pain subsided, Yoongi started bouncing on Hoseok's lap like his life depended on it. His hips moved sinfully and his cock flopped aimlessly, pressing precum against Hoseok’s stomach.

Hoseok put one hand on Yoongi’s waist and started thrusting upwards. The sudden roughness and change of pace caught the elder by surprise, once active hips now stopped dead.

Yoongi grinded his hips down once familiarized with the speed, feeling how the taller male’s cock rubbed a particularly sensitive part deep inside him as he let out a guttural moan. Hoseok's eyes, which were shut by sensitivity, had then snapped open upon the noise.

Both pairs of eyes were filled with lust and they kept the contact as Hoseok's hips buckled into Yoongi's.

Face to face, Yoongi couldn't keep his eyes off Hoseok's bitten lips. He leaned in, kissing Hoseok messily while guiding his hand to his own nipple, pinching suggestively.

Hoseok took the hint and played with the areola meaningfully before breaking the kiss to launch his lips onto Yoongi’s other nipple. He sucked and nibbled on the pink nubs like a meal, drawing out high-pitched moans. His left hand held onto his boyfriend's tiny waist, almost bruising while his other hand jerked the small cock off.

With all of his erogenous zones being stimulated, Yoongi's dick started twitching uncontrollably. It wasn't long before he was going to cum.

Feeling the movements in his hand, Hoseok grinned, pressing his lips near Yoongi's ear, "Come for me, baby."

Yoongi's hips started bucking faster and faster, matching rhythms to Hoseok's hand on his dick. With a hard flick and one last shudder, Yoongi released into Hoseok's hand, resulting in his hole tightening around the length inside him. Hoseok grunted darkly as he chased his release, hips snapping at an incredible speed and dumping his load in Yoongi's tight heat.

Hoseok didn't pull out when he finished and he used his hand to collect the elder's sperm between their bellies. Hoseok played with the substance carelessly before locking eyes with Yoongi and licked the semen off his fingers seductively. Yoongi whimpered and lolled his tongue out, asking for a taste.

Hoseok grinned, collecting more from his stomach and shoving it into Yoongi's mouth. The smaller boy moved his tongue purposefully, lewdly keeping eye contact meanwhile.

The door burst open when Yoongi was still busy deep throating Hoseok's knuckles.

Jin and Namjoon both shrieked loudly upon seeing their bandmates defiling the couch, with Namjoon looking scandalized and Jin seeming as if he was going to cry.

In contrast to the elders, Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook started whistling and whooping loudly like the bunch of hyperactives that they are.

Yoongi snorted, nuzzling his head uncaringly into Hoseok's neck.

Jin's voice was thunderous in the large house:

"Jesus fuck guys! At least clean up after!"

Namjoon had to shush Jin lovingly and guided him to the shared bedroom, not before giving Hoseok a dirty look. The maknaes were fussing over Yoongi's tiny form, rubbing his cheek and patting his head affectionately, body still placed on top of Hoseok to cock warm the younger. Yoongi, seeming tired out from their activity, let the boys do whatever they want with him, from booping his nose to patting his cheeks.

After around 15 minutes, Jin returned to the living room and heaved a huge sigh: "We booked you a hotel room."

"Huh?" Hoseok tilted his head to the side quizzically.

Jin fumbled on his phone:

"I sent you the booking receipts on Kakao. You both can fulfill your deepest darkest desires without ruining the sights of the innocents now!"

Hoseok, still not understanding the delicate phrasing as his brain turned to mush due to a very recent orgasm, looked puzzled.

Jin sighed again, "Don't worry, I'm not dumb enough to book a love hotel.” he grinned brightly, his handsome face radiating sunbeams, “Sheraton, five stars, in-door pool, and a king-size bed. No need to thank me boys, I am literally a saint."

The eldest then winked, hurrying away before Hoseok could even voice any concerns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor jin he has to watch sope fuck haha its not like I would kill to be in his position haha


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo fucks Yoongi ! Yay ! 
> 
> Warning for: degradation and slight feminization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> juju my loml betaed this big loves

Kyungsoo sighs out in relief as he and Jongin successfully make their way to the hotel lobby without any paparazzi trailing behind. They took extra precautions, both wearing black caps and face masks, which leave only their eyes visible. They even came up with an excuse if they were caught by the press—just two bros enjoying their vacay in a five-star hotel, luggage full of sex toys.

Nothing weird about that.

As they strut to the check-in desk, Jongin spots two male figures whose faces were both covered in a similar fashion as his and Kyungsoo's. Those two can be seen hunching over a phone screen, bickering subtly.

When the taller frame raises his face and looks around, Jongin makes it out to be someone he distinctively recognizes. Upon further inspection, it seems to be Hoseok with Yoongi tugging on his sleeves, brows furrowed.

Not wanting to accidentally draw attention to themselves, Jongin leads Kyungsoo closer to the other couple and asks:

"Hoseok?"

Hoseok turns around when his name is called and sees Jongin with his hand resting on Kyungsoo's shoulders. Yoongi looks up from his phone, nods in acknowledgment and continues texting at Namjoon furiously for god knows what.

Kyungsoo squints at Hoseok, silently noting to himself to get his eyes checked again as he tries to make out the blurry faces in front of him. The look coming from him can seem somewhat hostile to outsiders, so Hoseok teases mischievously:

"Yo! Jongin! You shouldn't talk to me if your boyfriend is gonna be this jealous!"

Kyungsoo's eyes widen in surprise upon being called out. His mouth drops slightly open, and he hurriedly shakes his head in denial, making both Jongin and Hoseok laugh and Yoongi actively resisting the urge to coo at him:

"Oh, excuse me.” Kyungsoo fixes his posture hastily, “I'm Do Kyungsoo. Nice to meet you." He follows with a bow.

"Min Yoongi, nice meeting you too."

"Jung Hoseok, J-Hope, all that good stuff." Yoongi elbows Hoseok while rolling his eyes, a little smile playing on his lips.

After exchanging pleasantries, the taller boys chat animatedly as they make their way to the receptionist, leaving Yoongi and Kyungsoo to their own devices.

Looking around, Yoongi points to the fancy sofa, and Kyungsoo wordlessly follows him to the seats.

Kyungsoo's awfully quiet, and Yoongi isn't the most extroverted out of the bunch. Yoongi feels a particular responsibility in the pit of his stomach to start a conversation but unfortunately for him, his mouth fails him as he blurts out the very first thing he thought of upon the sight of the couple:

"Celebrating your honeymoon?"

Yoongi's words came out somewhat teasingly, but before he can retract it, Kyungsoo replies, deadpanned:

"We're here to escape from the dorms. Can't have sex in peace if everyone checks in every five minutes or so."

No point in hiding as their friends in the industry already knows that they are a couple. Plus, Baekhyun is acquainted with Taehyung, and knowing the blabbermouth, Kyungsoo's quite sure that the BTS members are at least aware of their relationship.

"Us too." The whisper catches Kyungsoo off guard. "Did it in the living room so Jin-hyung had to book us a place for a few days."

Kyungsoo breathes out, that's surprisingly exhibitionistic of them:

"We had to be the ones booking the rooms though, Baekhyun asked to join us last night when he finished watching a horror film and couldn't sleep. It was pretty much the final straw for me."

They both giggle.

"That sounds like Baekhyun, to be honest…"

Kyungsoo nods in agreement; everyone knows what Baekhyun is like, he supposes.

When he takes another glance at the other male, he can definitively deem Yoongi as incredibly adorable (and in a deeper part of his psyche, Kyungsoo wants to see him squirming and twitching).

Yoongi is practically swimming in an oversized shirt with a bucket hat sitting on top of his head. He has pulled the face mask down to his chin to talk to Kyungsoo properly, and it just makes the elder male more conscious of Yoongi's facial features. His cheeks look squishy and edible - Kyungsoo may have had to physically restrain himself from biting them when Yoongi laughs.

As he is too busy staring at Yoongi, what comes out of his mouth afterward shocks Kyungsoo immensely:

"So… you aren't into other people watching you?"

_Oh god. Oh no. Oh god, is he doing what I'm thinking he's doing?_ Kyungsoo wonders as his brain scrambles for a reply. _I mean, I would dick him down but isn't this too fast? Or is it not?_

Kyungsoo keeps his face blank and devoid of emotions, but since Yoongi hasn't interacted with him much, he takes the reaction negatively and quickly backpedals:

"I'm sorry! That was awfully rude of m-"

"Shall we have a foursome?"

The interruption causes Yoongi's jaw to drop mid apology. Kyungsoo raises one eyebrow challengingly while Yoongi picks his mouth up. But instead of answering, he spews another question at the doe-eyed man.

"Shouldn't we ask them at least?"

Catching the drift, Kyungsoo replies in haste, "Nah." His shoulders are shaking from holding his back his giggles, before continuing, "I'm the hyung here, I'm in charge."

Yoongi widens his eyes in surprise,

"What year are you?"

"93"

"I'm a 93 too, March."

"Ah ah," Kyungsoo tuts, his lips curling, "I'm January."

Well, technically he's the hyung, alright. Yoongi shrugs nonchalantly when Kyungsoo continues.

"Let's make it a surprise, yeah? Give them a little heart attack, have some fun."

"Is that your definition of fun, giving people heart attacks?"

"Oh, definitely."

  
  


###

Eyes locking eyes, Yoongi smirks as he unpacks from his backpack a variety of sex toys and flavored lube.

They already shooed the oblivious two out to the gyms to play properly, planning on calling them mid exercise while being mid intercourse.

Maybe Kyungsoo and Yoongi have a lot in common, the two both shuddered when they imagined their boyfriends getting all possessive.

(“What if he breaks the door open?” Yoongi wondered out loud, gut already bubbling in anticipation.

“That’d be hot, yeah,” Kyungsoo replies, picking his nails, “but we would also have to pay for the damages.”)

Kyungsoo sits down on the king-sized bed in his room, legs spreading as Yoongi contemplates on his selections. He takes out a black matte egg vibrator with a bottle full of a ridiculously pink substance – presumably lube. But Yoongi is taking too long, in Kyungsoo's opinion, so the older male lets out a small humph at Yoongi’s direction, indicating his annoyance.

Yoongi shoots a smile his way.

"Take off your clothes, _hyung._ " Yoongi starts, eyes twinkling with delight as he purrs at the honorific.

Kyungsoo groans as he senses Yoongi’s dark eyes on him with no intention of looking away. He gestures to Yoongi to sit on the bed as he stands up. Locking eyes with Yoongi, Kyungsoo takes off his t-shirt and throws it away carelessly.

Kyungsoo then winks at him and proceeds to straddles Yoongi's lap with his plump ass grazing the hardness in Yoongi's jeans. Kyungsoo starts to move his hips talentedly to a rhythm, pushing particularly hard down every once in a while. Each time he does it though, Yoongi's eyes twitch with little black specks in his vision, leading him to shut them close.

Yoongi is desperate. 

He and Hoseok have been messing around before getting to the hotel and since Yoongi's too sensitive from the former play already; he knows he won't be able to last if the teasing continues. Hands placing on Kyungsoo's thick thighs, Yoongi groans out:

"Kyungsoo… quit playing…"

This makes Kyungsoo smirks, and with one last grind, he gets off Yoongi's lap and starts undoing his own pants.

Yoongi wordlessly follows and takes his garments off, leaving them on the floor.

Kyungsoo takes a good look at Yoongi's body, and goddamn, isn't it a sight. His skin is paler compared to Kyungsoo's, his waistline prettily curves inwards followed by his delicate thighs. Kyungsoo wants to bite on his collarbones, wants to leave his pale skin flushed and bruising with hickeys.

He licks his lips when he sees Yoongi’s perky nipples and his flushing cock, erected and so sensitive. They switch positions this time, Kyungsoo sitting on the feet of the bed and Yoongi climbs onto his lap, arms linking behind his as Kyungsoo pecks the younger’s cheek.

"Baby,” Kyungsoo breathes on Yoongi’s neck, lapping slightly, “do you want to bottom, or should I?", his eyes gradually clouding with lust as he pulls the younger male closer, feeling up his legs as he grinds their hips together.

"I already have a plug in me," Yoongi gasps, making Kyungsoo groan in realization, hands fumbling to feel the cold metal in Yoongi's ass.

When his hand reaches the entrance, he takes the plug out experimentally, jerking a moan out of Yoongi. Kyungsoo stops the noise by placing a sloppy kiss and moving their tongues messily, leading to spit wetting both pairs of lips.

The larger part of the plug is tugged on his hole, making Yoongi shiver from the slight burn. Kyungsoo then thrusts the plug harshly, pressing it hard in search of his prostate.

Once he hits the sensitive nub, Yoongi lets out a loud groan, indicating that Kyungsoo’s found his goal.

Kyungsoo smirks.

"Baby…" Kyungsoo trails off as he works his hand to press the plug directly onto the abused prostate, "do you like being overstimulated?"

Yoongi breathlessly nods, his head bopping so fast that his hair flops and slightly pokes his eyes.

Kyungsoo takes both his hands to brush the messy hair aside and soothes it slightly. His left hand then trails down to Yoongi's right nipple and twists it lightly.

"Yeah? What about pain, huh?" Kyungsoo asks as his hand starts flicking the protruding nub, "are you a little painslut?"

Yoongi mewls cutely, his head nodding to one side to nuzzle into Kyungsoo's clavicle.

"Yeah? You like being a stupid little slut edged on by pain? Enjoy being a dumb toy fucked by people you just met?"

Yoongi muffles his groan by pressing his mouth on Kyungsoo's skin.

"Who would've known that the almighty Min Yoongi likes being degraded and humiliated, huh? What would everyone think when they see you right now, being such a good little bitch for me to use?"

Yoongi groans out loud this time, his hand palming his dick which is already wet with precum.

Kyungsoo eyes how the younger plays with his dick while both his hands are toying with the erected nubs. He can feel Yoongi pressing onto his thighs to angle the plug even deeper inside while his hands jerk his cocklet – though not particularly impressive in length, excels in girth.

Kyungsoo tears his hands away from Yoongi's chest and orders:

"Play with your nipples for me."

Yoongi wordlessly follows. His hands, which are still slick from the precum, now wet the nubs, making them shiny.

Kyungsoo's one hand jerks Yoongi off as the other abuses his cockhead. When his left-hand circles around the circumference of the tip, he takes his right palm and presses flat onto the opening and starts rubbing in a circular motion. This causes Yoongi's thighs to twitch in surprise from the harsh though pleasurable treatment.

Kyungsoo continues for a short while, his eyes eating up the sight of Yoongi squirming all prettily for him, but still reminding himself to play with his nipples so as to be obedient.

He wants to fuck Yoongi so bad.

And so he does.

Kyungsoo lays the younger down on his back and lets his body hover over him. He spreads Yoongi's cheeks as he pulls out the plug halfway, deceptively taking it out – before thrusting it back in Yoongi again, making him gasps by surprise. Kyungsoo giggles as Yoongi throws him a dirty look before taking the plug out completely and sets it next to the unused egg vibrator.

One hand reaching for the lube, Kyungsoo squirts some on his fingers and thrusts them into Yoongi's entrance two at a time. The younger only lets out a repressed breath when the fingers start wiggling, thrusting into against the tight walls.

Knuckles deep inside Yoongi’s heated entrance, Kyungsoo starts angling his digits to reach the sensitive parts, wanting to see the body on top of him breathless and sweaty.

When he finds it again, Yoongi lets out a quiet moan this time, teeth gnawing at his bottom lip and threatening to bleed. His thighs press against one another and his hole tightens around Kyungsoo's fingers.

Kyungsoo takes that as a cue and continues abusing the prostate, the digits take turns tapping the nub.

"S-soo…! St-stop… coming… stop…!" Yoongi breathes out as his eyes shoot open, one hand immediately wrapped around his cock's base to prevent himself from coming.

"I don't wanna come… too empty… in me, please…!"

"Fuck, you're such a good bitch."

Eyeing the restrained dick, Kyungsoo flicks at the tip and grins when Yoongi moans animalistically, throwing his head even further, baring his neck.

Taking the digits out, Kyungsoo rubs the remnants from Yoongi ‘s hole onto his own cock before squirting more lube and slicking it up properly. He manhandles him onto the bed, Yoongi’s face shovels onto the soft sheets, his mouth lets out small, breathy whimpers.

Kyungsoo jerks himself off carelessly as his cock was feeling neglected, having been devoid of attention for quite some time now.

"Present your pussy for me, little toy."

Yoongi shivers as he lifts his legs up, his hands spreading his own ass with his hole gaping from the previous treatment. Kyungsoo opens the entrance even further and spits inside, making the elder gasp.

"Such a smart little hole, take my spit so well. You're gonna take everything I give you, yeah?"

Yoongi only nods, not trusting his voice as it would undoubtedly break mid-sentence.

Kyungsoo replies with a smirk, hand guiding his dick into Yoongi's loose hole and thrust after the head has entered.

He remains in a steady rhythm while aiming for the exploited nub once again. It doesn't take long after the plenty of practice that he has had today.

Little groans and mewls spew out of Yoongi's mouth uncontrollably, his eyes now shut from the ongoing stimulation. Left hand playing with his nipple and right hand rubbing his dick to relief, Yoongi sure looks like a meal that's ready to be devoured.

Kyungsoo looks for his phone, opens Snapchat, clicks on Jongin's account, and starts recording.

He first takes a picture of his dick in the younger's heat, followed by a video that includes wet, squelching noises and the faintest, prettiest moans. 

Kyungsoo then turns the camera to angle it to Yoongi's hand around his own dick, jerking frantically to release.

"Bad baby," Kyungsoo says as he slaps the cock dismissively, making Yoongi groan, his hips pushing back onto the thrusts, "only care about your own pleasure, at least tighten your loose hole up so I can feel something."

Yoongi sobs at the humiliation, his eyes distill droplets of tears, wetting his cheeks and the bedsheets under him. He turns his head at the elder male, taking in Kyungsoo's form who is pointing the phone camera at his wrecked body, back arching and glowing with sweat.

"What are our boyfriends gonna think about this, huh? Your hole is so used, would Hoseok even wanna fuck you anymore?"

Kyungsoo teases with the camera aiming at Yoongi's pleasured face, his eyes unfocused and his mouth constantly opens, little grunts and gasps slipping every now and then. Yoongi's hands can be spotted at the corner of the video sticking at his sides after his cock's been slapped by Kyungsoo, wanting to be obedient for the elder.

Kyungsoo types in "can't wait til you both come back" onto the Snapchat conversation and sends it to Jongin. Tossing it to the side, he focuses on the body underneath him and starts his relentless pace once more.

He wonders how long Jongin and Hoseok will take to get back once they see the snap.

  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and so they fuck, all of them, fuckity fuck fuck

"Yo, dude, your phone's going off like… 20 miles per hour." Hoseok exclaims, his head gesturing to Jongin's phone situated on the treadmill stand.

They're both at the hotel's gym, having been kicked out of their own rooms by their own boyfriends.

"That doesn't make any sense," Jongin says, his lips curling at the whimsical simile. A smile still plastered on his face when Jongin unlocks his phone, Hoseok sees it gradually turning into a frown once the videos -indecently loud, he may add- start playing.

"Uh… is everything alright?" Hoseok nudges, seeing Jongin's face redden along with his ears, his pupils blown wide as he sucks in a sharp breath.

"It's better if you see it for yourself." Jongin replies hurriedly, shoving the phone in Hoseok's direction with his finger pressing on the lower volume button.

Hoseok doesn't know what he was expecting, to be honest. He isn't really aware of things that could make Kim Jongin flustered this quickly, but all questions are answered as he sees Yoongi's ass directly shown Kyungsoo's snaps, his boyfriend seemingly naked and fucked to oblivion. It doesn't help that Yoongi's moans are as loud as ever; the breathy gasps are captured on cam along with his sweaty back.

"Fuck."

"Yeah," Jongin nods in agreement, "fuck indeed."

The speed they collect their belongings and sprint back to the room is almost comical. Hoseok trips on his own feet twice and Jongin has to try his best to hide his hard-on. By the time they are in front of Hoseok's room, the two are panting and out of breath.

Can't be bothered with knocking, Jongin opens the door while Hoseok wills himself to not come on the spot for what he's about to witness.

\----

Yoongi is being pounded relentlessly by Kyungsoo into the bedsheets, his face still squished against the mattress as his bottom is connected with Kyungsoo's body. The younger groans into the pillow every time Kyungsoo hits his prostate, his slender thighs quivering and his breathing unsteady. Yoongi's cock is barely touched, getting off from its little contact with the bedsheets, making him needier and needier.

Yoongi is so indulged in the intercourse, his sensations so heightened that he didn't notice the two bodies staring at them shamelessly and gulping excessively.

Kyungsoo, however, is more collected as he has already noticed their presence. He doesn't pay Hoseok or Jongin any mind, though, as he continues to thrust inside Yoongi's tight heat, his hand fondling Yoongi's balls and occasionally flicks his dick, making Yoongi bury his face deeper into the futon with his moans muffled.

Jongin coughs once, and then twice, but the two on the bed are too immersed (at least one of them are) to give him any reactions. Hoseok just sighs, gesturing to Jongin to follow him, as they both make their way to their boyfriends.

Hoseok takes Yoongi's buried face in his hand and angles it to face him. Yoongi's bleary eyes widen in recognition, his kittenish lips widen in surprise as his rim tightens around Kyungsoo, making him gasp while slowing his own pace down. Simultaneously, Jongin licks a stripe up Kyungsoo's neck and connects their mouths together, grumbling into the kiss.

Yoongi can distinctly hear Jongin complains about impatience before Hoseok squishes his soft cheeks, making the older man's face scrunch his nose cutely:

"What a fucking whore, chasing me away so you can fuck other men?" Hoseok raises an eyebrow in question, his tone commanding. Instead of answering, Yoongi shakes his head, earning a curt snort from Kyungsoo.

"Heh, you should've seen how willing he was," Kyungsoo replies, slapping Yoongi's ass for good emphasis, "he begs like a bitch in heat."

"That's hyung for you, always an impatient and cock hungry little slut." Hoseok giggles, hands fumbling to take his pants off.

"You're never satiated, yeah, hyung?" Hoseok addresses Yoongi but he looks away shyly, "Always need a dick inside to fuck you into submission, what is it like being a cockslut whose only concern is getting your hole filled?"

Stubbornly, Yoongi doesn't answer, only grinds his hips backward into Kyungsoo and winks at him. Hoseok then takes Yoongi's face in his hand and presses it directly against his clothed crotch, making the elder inhale his scent.

In the midst of it all, Hoseok can see Kyungsoo whispers something in Jongin's ear, making the younger man bite his lips.

Jongin then starts stripping and Hoseok follows, both taking little time to get out of their clothes. Before Hoseok could pull Jongin in for a kiss, he has already scurried away to his luggage, determined to find something.

"Jonginnn…" Hoseok whines, fingers tapping on Jongin's shoulders, demanding attention, "I wanna make out…"

"You know, Hoseok," Kyungsoo interrupts, his hips stilling, which makes Yoongi sigh in frustration, "You both are impatient."

"Well," Hoseok shoots a glare at Kyungsoo, "you got to make out with my boyfriend AND get your dick inside him, it's fair play."

"He was begging for it though."

"Are you surprised?"

"Not at all." Kyungsoo replies with an angled thrust, making the body underneath whimpers. His fingers make their way to Yoongi nipples and flick at them, making Yoongi wriggly underneath his touch. He then takes his cock out of Yoongi to flip him around, the older male's back scraping against the sheets as they go missionary.

"Found it!" Jongin half-yelled suddenly, making all three heads snap his way. Yoongi turns his face and narrows his eyes to get a better look at what Jongin is holding, but his eyes seem unwilling to cooperate, only making out a vaguely pink object in the man's palm. When Hoseok sees it, however, he gasps out in surprise: "Oh! For-"

"Yoongi hyung, yeah." The three of them share a smile; Jongin and Hoseok approach the two on the bed with Yoongi pouting at Kyungsoo since his cheeks are being squished by him.

"Yoongi ah!" Hoseok exclaims, grinning widely as Yoongi shoots him a glare at the lack of honorifics, face still squished.

"We have a surprise for you!" Jongin says, his hand working quickly over Yoongi's dick. He slips the cock ring on Yoongi easily; the pastel pink leather compliments the pulsing cock it's wrapped around. Yoongi takes a few seconds to process, from the roughness of the material to the tightness at the base of his dick. Still, he doesn't take long to express his discontent, eyes darting from Kyungsoo to Hoseok then to Jongin, who receives a glare so accusingly that he has to look away momentarily.

"Hyung…" Jongin begins, stroking Yoongi's face - but the elder jerks away, making Kyungsoo and Hoseok laugh, "you're not gonna last."

"Well, have you had sex with me?" Yoongi retorts, his arms crossing across his chest angrily.

"Cocksluts like you don't think with their heads baby," Jongin says while shrugging.

"I have sex with you on a daily basis and I assure you," Hoseok winks, "you won't last."

This causes Kyungsoo and Jongin to laugh out loud, while Hoseok wiggles his eyebrows teasingly at Yoongi, whose face starts flaming and tries desperately to bury it into the sheets.

"A brainless baby doll like him of course wouldn't last long." Kyungsoo giggles meanly, turning his head to his boyfriend for confirmation.

Jongin nods in agreement and shrugs nonchalantly, "He's only good for fucking after all," he says as he nuzzles his head into Yoongi's neck, nibbling on the sensitive skin.

Yoongi tears his eyes from Jongin sucking on his neck, his teeth lightly biting the flesh, to Kyungsoo as he tries to make himself look the prettiest possible:

"Can I," Yoongi cuts himself off by a moan as Jongin licks his earlobe, "Can i take it off?" he motions to his dick, but Kyungsoo just laughs:

"You're right, Jongin ah," he flicks Yoongi's button nose, making him scrunch his face once more. Upon being addressed, Jongin looks up from Yoongi's neck:

"What for, hyung?"

"Stupid baby dolls like him," Kyungsoo gestures to Yoongi's squirming body, "can only think with their useless little cock."

Hoseok laughs, clapping in agreement as Yoongi's face reddens, pouting his lips but still dares to hold himself open, leg spread wide for all to witness his quivering cock and balls still bound cutely by the pink leather. Unable to resist the temptation, Hoseok lowers his face to Yoongi's dick and breathes on the sensitive spot before lapping at the leaking tip.

Yoongi gasps out in surprise before squirming relentlessly as he is further stimulated with Jongin's hand creeping up on his nipple, pinching and dragging the nub forward; the little shots of pain stay addictive on his skin. He then reaches out to Jongin, pulling him in for a deep kiss, and Hoseok follows suit, tugging on Jongin's arm before fighting mouth to mouth, his hand resting on his thigh. Jongin responds to the kisses eagerly, both of them tasting Yoongi on Hoseok's tongue:

"You're kissing me after you sucked his dick?" Jongin says, which earns an eyebrow raise from Hoseok:

"Are you saying that you don't want a taste?"

"We could just get it from the source."

And the two cast their eyes on Yoongi's body on the bed, still laying upright, his breath heaving as Kyungsoo fucks into him - who then slows his pace upon seeing the two interested pairs of eyes.

"Wanna use him?" Kyungsoo asks, his hand casually slaps Yoongi's dick, making the poor thing flop around with Yoongi yelping at the sudden flick of pain, cock pulsing even more with the binding leather.

Both of them nod; each gets on one side of Yoongi and lower their faces. Jongin nips at the side of Yoongi's hip while Hoseok kisses his thigh, hand palming the flesh. Kyungsoo thinks that the two's job would be easier if Yoongi's lower body was placed onto the mattress and not wrapped around him, so he pulls out, eliciting a displeased groan out of Yoongi, making him laugh.

There's more free space for Jongin and Hoseok to reach Yoongi's dick now; their hands compete in engulfing the little prick. Hoseok slaps Jongin's palm, which was faster in getting Yoongi's cock in his hand, and Jongin takes revenge by pushing Hoseok's away, claiming a monopoly on the helpless cock.

This makes Yoongi utterly and wholly humiliated, seeing the boys battling over his cock childishly as if it were a toy and not attached to a body underneath. Yoongi thinks that this is their way of degrading him, of comparing his use to how small his manhood is - but he can't dwell on it for long, as his train of thought is interrupted by a wet sensation on his dick.

When Yoongi looks down, he sees Hoseok frowning at Jongin, who's got his mouth on Yoongi's dick. Those two pay him no mind, even though his whimpers are getting increasingly louder, corresponding with the pressure Jongin is sucking him with. Hoseok just glares at Jongin while Jongin rolls his eyes, his tongue working on the sides of Yoongi's cock.

Jongin tears his mouth away, and Hoseok quickly replaces his place - not letting Yoongi unstimulated even for one second. They only address him when Jongin points at Hoseok's mouth and giggles happily:

"Your dick is so little" Jongin taps Hoseok's hollowed mouth, applying more pleasure onto Yoongi.

"You should see him when he's soft." Hoseok replies after pulling himself off the leaking cock. Jongin and Hoseok's gazes are both fixated on the saliva-covered length. Sharing grins, they both lean in and place kisses on Yoongi's shaft, the kisses only feathering lightly, not giving Yoongi any real pleasure.

Impatient, Yoongi takes both of his hands to intertwine each in Hoseok and Jongin's hair, his hips thrusting upwards to shove his dick into their face.

"So cute." Jongin says, nibbling on the tip of Yoongi's cock and dipping his tongue into the slit, collecting the salty precum. He then kisses Hoseok, making sure that Yoongi can see their tongues exchanging fluids, knowing that they can both taste his spunk.

When the two pull apart from each other, they lean into Yoongi's bound dick once more and suck on it; Jongin's mouth works on his balls while Hoseok takes Yoongi's length in. Jongin uses his tongue to dart around his testicle, sucking on them with Hoseok dipping his tongue underneath Yoongi's cockhead, far too familiar with how to bring his boyfriend to release.

Their mouths feel amazing around Yoongi; the heat makes his cock heating like it's on fire and he starts clenching his hole involuntarily, the muscles on his body stiff. Hoseok doesn't relent, his mouth still sucking on his continuously, building that pit in Yoongi's stomach. When Yoongi turns his head sideways, he sees Kyungsoo palming his own dick carelessly, his eyes dark and zoning in on Yoongi's display.

Yoongi throws his head back as his hips start jerking and thrusts his length into Hoseok's mouth, but feels little satisfaction as his balls are still way too full. He comes dry, his knees wobbling and his breath short, mouth panting religiously.

Jongin, upon noticing Yoongi's balls extending, giggles as he knows that Yoongi wouldn't be able to do anything about it. These small laughs lead to direct vibrations, acting as an additive to Yoongi's unachievable pleasure. Jongin also notices that Yoongi is face fucking Hoseok and pulls his mouth away.

"You know," Jongin says as he strokes Hoseok's head, making the two look up at him, Hoseok's mouth still working on Yoongi's dick, "he can try and fuck your mouth but you wouldn't feel anything since his cock is so small."

The revelation makes Hoseok giggle along with Jongin, realizing that Yoongi can't even reach Jongin's throat if he tries.

The shame and degradation are instilled into Yoongi's skin, making him squeeze his eyes shut while Hoseok laughs even more. They both zero in on his reaction and he can't do anything but let his face burn, his body reddening and hot to the touch. Hoseok then takes his mouth away from Yoongi's cock and replaces it with his hand, forming two fingers into a hole and hovers on top of the wet cock, urging Yoongi to fuck his fingers.

"I can't use more than two," Hoseok laughs as he shows Jongin his fingers. Jongin lowers his head to place his tongue on top of Yoongi's dick, making the cock head feels the roughness of his tongue, "his short and stubby dick would be engulfed in my palm."

"Is this how you masturbate?" Jongin smiles as he addresses Yoongi directly - the first time in forever, "Using only two fingers because your dick is so tiny?"

The degradation is too much for Yoongi, and his thighs start twitching. Tears start prickling at the corners of his eyes as he feels his nose runny. Sniffling, Yoongi wipes his nose and gulps, not able to answer before Hoseok interrupts:

"Wanna go for a test ride? See if he could try and reach the back of your tongue."

"Yeah," Jongin chuckles, "he probably won't." Yoongi can hear Kyungsoo snorting distinctly, his eyes darting back and forth between the three faces. Yoongi has no time to react when Jongin takes his dick in his mouth in one go, his plush lips wrapped so tightly around his cock.

Jongin doesn't struggle much, sucking languidly with his tongue resting heavily on the underside of Yoongi's dick.

"Fuck his mouth baby boy, show him how small your useless cock really is."

Hoseok's words make Yoongi cry out, his hips snapping as he frantically thrust into Jongin's mouth. To no one's surprise, Jongin doesn't even remotely react to Yoongi's pace. He stays still and tightens his lips, letting the sensitive elder use his mouth as he feels the length twitches wildly. He smiles against the skin; the move of his lips makes Yoongi whimper.

Jongin then notices someone running their hand through his hair, stroking the locks, and he looks up to see his boyfriend staring down at him.

"What a good boy, Jongin ah, letting Yoongi use you so well," Kyungsoo says before pecking him on the side of his lips where his cheeks are slightly bulging, still enveloped with Yoongi's cock. Kyungsoo then crawls to Hoseok, who's sitting by Yoongi's side, and pecks him also. Hoseok holds Kyungsoo's head back, kissing him earnestly until they're both out of breath.

Yoongi is distinctly aware that he's the only one not getting any actions at the moment, so he lightly opens his mouth in anticipation.

Seeing that his boyfriend is practically begging for it, whining and whimpering for attention, Hoseok latches his mouth on Yoongi's, tongue swirling around to make its way into the elder's willing entrance. Yoongi opens his lips wider, letting Hoseok explore the area that he's already too well versed in.

Kyungsoo comes on the other side of the bed and attaches his mouth to Yoongi's nipple. His teeth graze the nub just barely, but enough to make it harden and sensitive.

Unable to voice any resistance, and it's not like he has any, Yoongi only shifts on the bed uncomfortably, letting out little moans of pleasure into Hoseok's mouth every time someone is particularly harsh on him. The constant stimulation on his dick, nipple, and mouth makes Yoongi somewhat thankful that they put a cock ring on him.

As if reading his mind, the three of them pull away from his body one after another, leaving all of Yoongi's erogenous zones exposed and slick with saliva. The feeling gives him chills as the cold air hits his skin just right, eliciting goosebumps.

"Aight, I call dibs on his cunt." Jongin says suddenly, his hand slapping Yoongi's inner thigh as if he were a mere object.

"Eh," all three faces turn to Hoseok when he opens his mouth, "I was thinking of just fucking his mouth so yall could fuck him, actually."

"You're a god, Hoseok," Jongin says with a wink, and Hoseok winks back shamelessly.

"What about the baby boy huh?" Kyungsoo asks, his head nodding at Yoongi's direction, "What do you think?"

Yoongi only nods eagerly, his pupils blown and hair sticking onto his forehead. Now that he's no longer pleasured, he feels unfamiliar from being stimulated for so long; his head stays empty as he just longs for someone to touch him.

But no one says a thing. They are still all staring at Yoongi expectantly, not moving a muscle as he glances from one face to another quizzically until Hoseok breaks the silence:

"Kyungsoo wants you to use your mouth, baby. Tell us how you wanna be used."

And they are back at staring at him. Yoongi opens his mouth just to close it again. He thinks of how he wants to be fucked - and he knows.

"I want Kyungsoo and Jongin," Yoongi says, his gaze never leaves Hoseok, lips quirking challengingly, "to fuck my sloppy cunt at the same time while you choke me with your fat cock."

As the words leave his lips, he hears the boys collectively groan. Jongin has his hand in his own hair while Kyungsoo quite literally facepalms himself; the slap echoes in their room. Even Hoseok is smiling, holding back a sigh, and Yoongi giggles. They are such kids sometimes.

Realizing that he never got up from the bed, Yoongi uses his arms to push himself up, sitting and intertwining his legs together. The three are still standing, hovering over his form, and their gazes return to that of lust. Yoongi is once again reminded of how hot it is to be desired by so many people - and he can't wait to get himself stretched wide open.

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo says out of the blue, making Jongin's head snap in his direction.

"Yeah, baby?"

"I wanna get inside him first."

The casualty of his sentence brings heat to Yoongi's cheeks, making them flush. Kyungsoo notices and strokes them; Yoongi's hot skin feels relieved when it's pressed against his cold palm.

"Hmph," Jongin exclaims while pouting, "you were already inside him, why are you so greedy? Can I not fuck him first? I am the younger one, shouldn't you at least give me the benefit of-"

Kyungsoo was quick to cut him off, "You ass, I'll be underneath him so you can get full sight of his rim already stretched out around my cock when you fuck him."

"Shit," Jongin says with a gasp, "I fucking love you."

Kyungsoo just rolls his eyes when Jongin kisses him with Yoongi and Hoseok giggling in the background at their exchange. Yoongi climbs onto Kyungsoo's lap, burying himself in his neck as Kyungsoo's hand slither to Yoongi's butt and fondle it before spreading the cheeks open.

Yoongi's hole, though still wet with lube, is majorly lacking if he wants to get two dicks inside. Kyungsoo plugs one finger into the entrance while gesturing for the lube. Hoseok reaches for the bottle and spurts some in his own hand before passing it to Kyungsoo.

Hoseok then makes his way to the loveseat, facing the bed directly. From where he sits, he can see the way Kyungsoo and Jongin maneuver his boyfriend's body easily. Drinking in the sight of Yoongi throwing his head back as the two starts stretching him out, Hoseok strokes his hardening cock languidly.

Kyungsoo lays his back down and pulls Yoongi along, positioning the younger to his hands and knees. He holds Yoongi's ass open while Jongin takes the lube and squeezes it directly on top of Yoongi's hole, the cold liquid overflowing and reaching his perineum.

Yoongi takes Kyungsoo's face in his hands and starts attacking his lips, leaving both no time to breathe as they share a kiss hungrily. Yoongi feels Jongin collecting the excess lube and wipe it back to his rim, but unable to speak, he clenches as a signal for Jongin to prep him already.

The younger acquiesce, shoving two fingers in simultaneously. Jongin lets out growls in his throat when he feels the entrance taking him in so willingly, the hole wet and sloppy and so, so responsive.

Yoongi, once again hit by the simulations, moans in Kyungsoo's mouth, which makes the elder release his hands from holding his bum to taking them to his cheeks, having his face in place.

Jongin takes no time inserting another finger in, stretching Yoongi out even wider, and making him pull his lips away from Kyungsoo to start panting heavily. Kyungsoo soothes the back of his neck with his hand to ease the younger down, his fingers then feather across Yoongi's back and waist, the touch teasing and barely there.

Deeming Yoongi is sufficiently prepped, Jongin pulls his fingers out and quickly replaces it with his tongue. Yoongi looks so delectable that he can't hold back. Yoongi tastes like lube and heat, but Jongin doesn't mind. He hears the little mewls and whimpers spilling out of Yoongi's kitten lips, having been taken by surprise. Jongin wiggles his tongue before fucking Yoongi with it, tapping the upper side of Yoongi's entrance every now and then just for an extra tease.

Yoongi is panting now, his breath heavy as Kyungsoo is still holding his jaw in place, his mouth working on his collarbones. "Fuck me," he whispers in Kyungsoo's hair, "Fuck me, Soo, I can't wait any longer."

Kyungsoo could only groan against Yoongi's skin. Taking his dick in his own hand, Kyungsoo tells Yoongi to lower his bottom to fuck himself on his dick. Yoongi complies, his own hand pushing Jongin's fingers away from his ass, and reaches down to Kyungsoo's cock, guiding it into him. The two collectively moan as Yoongi sinks down, his hole taking Kyungsoo so well, the heat burning around his cock and consumes him so tightly.

Yoongi feels Jongin's hands on his hips, his strong arms maneuvering his body like a rag doll and fuck him onto Kyungsoo like a fleshlight.

"Aren't you a true cocksleeve?", Jongin whispers as Yoongi moans obscenely, realizing Jongin's intentions. His limbs feel like jelly as Yoongi loosens his body, allowing Jongin's grip to tighten and pushes his body up and down as if he were an actual cocksleeve. Yoongi is utterly helpless as he lets himself be used.

Kyungsoo lays still as Jongin pushes Yoongi onto his dick. Indifferently, Kyungsoo reaches out to his phone and starts taking videos.

"You're a good fleshlight, Yoongi ah," Kyungsoo giggles, his hand coming up and flicking Yoongi's nipples. It's kind of amazing how Jongin is effortlessly maneuvering Yoongi's body, his arms bulging as he holds onto the elder.

"Yo Hoseok," Kyungsoo turns his head to the man on the loveseat, "What's your Snapchat ID?"

When Hoseok answers, he absentmindedly knows what he's going to receive, but Yoongi from Kyungsoo's perspective looks absolutely amazing. The video shows off his lithe thighs and his wet hole so well, and Hoseok shudders.

"Fuck!" all eyes are pointing to Hoseok as he suddenly groans. Kyungsoo giggles in response, his hips suddenly thrust into Yoongi.

"Don't come already, Yoongi would want your cock later."

Hoseok just nods, his hand gripping the base of his dick tightly with his thighs spasming erratically, making Kyungsoo laugh. Hoseok hisses as he brings up one hand to cover his face abashedly. He isn't this quick in bed, he promises!

When Jongin releases his hands from Yoongi's waist and lowers his body, the elder fucks himself voluntarily on Kyungsoo, his breath heavy as he traps Kyungsoo's face between his elbows. Kyungsoo nips at Yoongi's neck, his lips spill various insults at him, calling him an eager whore, a stupid cockslut.

Yoongi can't help but agree, his lids shutting in pleasure as the degrading remarks urge him on.

Kyungsoo moves his hands towards Yoongi's ass, the tight grip bruising and burning on his skin. Both Jongin and Hoseok stroke their dicks at the sight of their boyfriends fucking on the bed.

Unprompted, Jongin takes a lube-covered finger and shoves it into the puffy rim, making Yoongi's eyes shoot open in surprise and his back arches. The stretch burns - but not for long, as Yoongi rolls his hips and babbles incoherently, his cock rubbing itself into Kyungsoo's tummy.

Unable to understand Yoongi's thick accent when mumbled, Jongin takes Yoongi's cheeks in his hand and asks what the older male wants him to do.

"Another!" Yoongi sobs as he licks his dry lips, tilting his head to one side.

Getting the idea, Jongin inserts another finger inside, the two scissoring and tapping on the tight walls. Kyungsoo has stopped moving, wanting to let Yoongi's body relax.

Not wanting to miss out on the actions, Hoseok scoots closer to catch the sight of Yoongi's rim further accommodate the extra fingers.

Jongin adds another finger, totaling three digits in Yoongi's entrance, and wiggles them around before pumping them slowly, ensuring that he isn't hurt.

Chest to chest, Kyungsoo can feel Yoongi's heavy pants as he is opened so wide, his eyes shut as his palms closed, and all Kyungsoo could do is soothe his back affectionately.

"Such a good bitch for us," Kyungsoo whispers into Yoongi's ears, his hairs standing up, "so insatiable, all you want is more dicks inside." Yoongi nods without hesitation, his rim clenching, and lets out little airs on Jongin's digits.

When the fourth finger was added, Yoongi feels odd. Kyungsoo's dick inside him stayed immobile while Jongin's fingers are shoving deeper and deeper inside him, exploring a different region where Kyungsoo's cock cannot reach. His thighs shiver as Jongin finds his prostate and touches it slightly; his little cock hardens even more, the tip rubbing against Kyungsoo's skin.

Kyungsoo notices - and he chuckles, taking one hand down to palm the prick. The direct stimulation got Yoongi's hole clenching, making both Jongin and Kyungsoo wince at how tight he feels around them.

Hoseok is on edge now, and he wills himself to not cum just yet.

"Jongin ah," Hoseok says, his voice quivering in the slightest, "get inside him."

Jongin nods, reaching his other hand for the lube bottle once more, and pours it messily where his fingers are connected to Yoongi. The slide is sufficiently easy now, so he thrusts his fingers in and out at a fast pace, making the body underneath jerks.

Yoongi's moans are obscenely loud, and it doesn't take long before he brings his hands to swat Jongin's away, mumbling for Jongin's dick to enter him.

Jongin can't wait anymore; he's been waiting for too long now, so the speed that he lubes his cock and lines it up is surprisingly fast, even for himself.

"Fuck, you have a whore cunt."

Yoongi is situated in a doggy style position, taking Jongin from behind and having Kyungsoo in front of him. He gurgles dumbly, feeling fuller than ever before as Jongin slides his dick carefully inside the willing heat. Jongin pushes and keeps going. His length seems never-ending as Yoongi's hips start twitching from the excess stretch in his lower region.

"Baby, relax," Kyungsoo says lovingly, caressing Yoongi's back and brushing the sweat-drenched locks out of his face. Jongin kisses his shoulder blades and rubs his belly soothingly.

Yoongi sighs out, relaxing into their holds and putting less strain on his hole as he wills it to open up and accommodate the two girths.

"Such a good boy, you deserve a reward." Kyungsoo says as he unclasps the leather surrounding Yoongi's cock, making the elder yaps happily. "Gonna fuck you so hard, baby," Kyungsoo growls, right hand twisting Yoongi's nipple, "We're going to dislocate your guts."

The sentence makes Yoongi gasp, his eyes glassy. Jongin bites lightly onto his neck, being careful not to leave a mark:

"You feeling alright?"

Yoongi hesitates then nods, pushing back into where they are connected. He does not feel any pain so far since the two are relatively careful with him, but he wants it to burn.

And it seems like Hoseok knows that as well.

"The little bitch boy wants it to hurt," he begins, taking in the sight of the mess of a boyfriend that's unfolding in front of him. Yoongi is wriggling his perky butt, getting Jongin and Kyungsoo to groan as he fucks himself on both their cocks.

Kyungsoo smiles at his statement, "Hoseok, should I slap his useless little cocklet?" Kyungsoo wonders aloud, eyeing Yoongi's cock rubbing against his stomach. The little thing is bright red from neglect, its head soaking with precum and twitching from being addressed.

Yoongi shakes his head, whispering no, but his expressions say otherwise, making Kyungsoo laugh at his pathetic attempt.

"The whore loves it when you touch his dick, doesn't matter how," Hoseok spits out, "you can breathe on his dick and he will start coming." hand pumping his cock faster, everyone can see his toned chest rising, breath unsteady. Hoseok is thrusting into his own hand now, his own hips jerking from the chair underneath.

The way they belittle him makes Yoongi's ears burn deliciously, the heat traveling down his spine and making his whole body shudder. Their taunting words are reminding him of his place as their little fuck toy, a cockslut who just wants cum filling up his hole.

Before he can dwell on his worthlessness any longer, Jongin starts moving; both Kyungsoo and Jongin groan at the feeling. Yoongi is taking them so well, so prettily, his tight heat accommodates their thick cock as they take turns to move inside him.

Yoongi feels so full, his insides pushed around to accustom the two cocks lodged inside. The couple makes no attempt to find his prostate, uncaring of Yoongi's pleasure and only fucking his loose hole to gratify their own needs. When Jongin pulls his dick out, the head tugs on Yoongi's, making it bulge. He jolts from the sensation; his tongue lolls out as he breathes through his mouth since his nose is blocked from all the snot distilled.

Kyungsoo huffs, fingers grabbing Yoongi's tongue, and opening his mouth even wider:

"Look at this cock slut asking for more," Kyungsoo begins, gathering his spit, "He has two dicks in his ass already, but he's just insatiable." Ending his sentence, Kyungsoo spits in Yoongi's open mouth, some residue catching on his top lips.

Kyungsoo got it all wrong, but Yoongi doesn't mind as he obediently swallows, even opening his mouth once more for good measure. The action makes Kyungsoo rolls his eyes in exasperation:

"Hoseok, come here," he starts gesturing for Hoseok to get closer, "Come fill his mouth up with something before the little bitch goes crazy."

This makes Hoseok grin and come near them, hand still on his dick languidly pumping.

In his excitement, Yoongi starts moving as well, fucking himself on their cocks. There isn't much room for movement, so Yoongi's bounces were minimal, but still leaving the other two satisfied. His dick rubs against Kyungsoo's body every time, annoying Kyungsoo and making him slap his cocklet again and again.

"Fuck!" Yoongi groans as Kyungsoo keeps going, his gaze disinterested as little shots of precum dribbles from Yoongi's prick from the harsh treatment.

The sensations are surely overwhelming, his rim wide open but still tightening around their cocks, his perky nipples rolled in Jongin's hands, and his prick slapped around by Kyungsoo.

Jongin rubs his finger against Yoongi's asshole experimentally while thrusting in with all his might.

Everything feels overwhelming as he is pushed over the edge, coming all over Kyungsoo's hand. The elder's palm is coated with white while Yoongi struggles to keep his eyes open, his vision speckled by little black dots as his throat feels far too parched; no sounds escape his mouth as it was still occupied by Hoseok's dick.

Hoseok grasps his jaw and thrusts relentlessly, making Yoongi's snot bubbles and distill from his nostrils, but Hoseok only smiles lovingly, fingers swiping the liquid onto his boyfriend's lips. Yoongi takes it all willingly, swallowing every now and then to stop his saliva from overflowing; his throat feels somewhat less dry from the spit and precum.

When Hoseok pulls out, being too close to release, Yoongi wastes no time and makes grabby hands at Kyungsoo's face.

"Kiss me, Soo..."

Obliging his order, Kyungsoo leans in and presses his lips on top of Yoongi's. Hobi groaned fondly at sight, his boyfriend falling apart in other people's hands and making out with a cutie like so? Damn!

Yoongi's ass is so full from the two dicks he's taking. Whenever Kyungsoo pulls out, Jongin thrusts in, and vice versa. They both take turns hitting his prostate, aiming at the tired nub tirelessly.

Yoongi feels his inner thighs twitching involuntarily - and that coil in his stomach starts forming again. His body lies between the two, sensitive, pliant and helpless as they thrust into him. His hole feels fucked out, and Yoongi's glad that they added an excessive amount of lube beforehand.

Meanwhile, Jongin and Kyungsoo feel their dicks rubbing against one another. The friction along with Yoongi's loose rim embraces their cocks, helping them reach their climax. Kyungsoo comes first, his dick far too raw from how long he's been fucking Yoongi, and ejaculates inside him. Jongin can feel Kyungsoo coming, his boyfriend's cock twitching underneath his as it paints Yoongi's walls white.

Jongin feels Kyungsoo starting to go soft, and Yoongi is far too loose for Jongin to feel a distinctive pleasure. Wanting to come soon, he smacks Yoongi's ass, recognizing the familiar sensation, and starts thrusting his dick faster and faster.

"Tighten up, whore." Jongin whispers into Yoongi's ears as he slithers his hand to Yoongi's spent cock, the small prick shivers in his hold as Jongin starts jerking it off again.

Yoongi's too tired; his limbs refuse to work as he will himself to reject Jongin's touch.

Kyungsoo takes out his dick for Jongin to claim monopoly on the hole, making him frown slightly as he feels barely anything when he thrusts inside Yoongi. Jongin stands up and brings Yoongi's body with him. With Yoongi's back pressed against his chest, Jongin takes his arms, intertwines them under the back of Yoongi's knees, and carries him upright, his cock fucking into the smaller male as Yoongi flops like a doll. Kyungsoo lays back, panting lightly while gesturing for Hoseok to come closer and fuck his boyfriend.

Hoseok doesn't hesitate when he takes his cock and angles it inside Yoongi, smirking when he sees his boyfriend's pupils dilate from the new intrusion. He then helps Jongin hold Yoongi's body up and fuck into the sloppy entrance at a fast pace, both nearing their orgasm.

Jongin is the next to go, his pace frantic as his arms lightly shiver. Hoseok doesn't last long after that, coming along with Jongin as he feels the hot come filling his boyfriend's inside along with the sight of Yoongi's tiny cock slowly chubbing up, flopping around on their thrusts helplessly. Their cum fill Yoongi up so well, he can feel his belly extending to accommodate the liquids.

When both Hoseok and Jongin pull out, Yoongi whimpers pathetically, his hole gaping from how long it has been fucked open. Sympathetically, Jongin lowers Yoongi's body with care onto the bed, slightly eyeing the hard cock between his thighs.

Kyungsoo sits up, crawls over to Yoongi as he presses his hand on Yoongi's tummy, making his cunt farts out the huge globs of cum lewdly. Yoongi only groans and pants, his body beyond sensitive as he lays motionless on the bed.

"You took us so well, baby." He can't make out whose voice it belongs to, but Yoongi sighs contentedly, his eyes shut.

"Baby doll deserves to cum, yeah?" A hand starts fondling his dick, and Yoongi scrunches his eyes further, shaking his head vehemently as he tries to swat the hand away. His cock is sore from the previous orgasm, and Yoongi just wants to take a cold shower for it to cool down.

He's far too weak to resist, arms held back by a pair of hands as his cock is stroked messily, the cold lube dribbled on top like frosting. It doesn't take long for him to cum; his body twitches and tugs violently against their restraints as he ejaculates. His cum is watery as it is weakly shot into the air, the droplets falling onto his bare torso.

He feels fingers collecting the liquid up, and without a beat, shove them into his mouth. Yoongi just complies, the fingers rest heavily on his tongue as he holds it there, wanting to have something to suck on.

Someone parts his legs, letting them rest on their shoulders and starts rimming Yoongi. Yoongi only lets out a whimper as their tongue intrudes the gaping hole and reaches deeper and deeper inside him. His abused insides feeling hot against the cold protrusion.

"Your hole is stuffed so full, how's little piggy feeling?" Hoseok says as he strokes Yoongi's hair, and Yoongi opens his eyes. He realizes he's sucking on Jongin's fingers with Hoseok beside him, and the face at his ass is probably (definitely) Kyungsoo.

The older man isn't trying to pleasure Yoongi but to collect as much semen as possible, storing it in his mouth and crawling to Yoongi's upper body, collecting his cum on his belly too. Kyungsoo purses his lips so as not to let any slip out, and when he kisses Yoongi, he pushes the liquid onto his mouth, making Yoongi eat their cum.

The taste of semen heavy on his lips, Yoongi doesn't remember much else as he passes out, his eyelids too heavy to be kept open.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it <3  
> I messed up their ages BUT it's all been fixed so I'm sorry if there were any confusion ;;;  
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated <3 <3 
> 
> My Twitter: [@kathurryn](https://twitter.com/kathurryn)  
> Ju, my lovely beta:[@sopemincore](https://twitter.com/sopemincore)  
> 


End file.
